


A picnic suprise

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [21]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos  has a surprise for Diana</p>
            </blockquote>





	A picnic suprise

A picnic surprise

Methos walked into Joe’s Bar and Grill. He sat down at the bar and one of the waitresses walked over to him.  
“Hi Mr. Pierson can I get you anything?” Stephanie asked

Methos Smiled at the happy go lucky brunette. “Actually there should be a basket ready for me in the back. I’m here to meet up with Diana we’re going out for a picnic today.” He answered

Stephanie smiled dreamily. “Very lucky girl. I’ll go check in the back.” And she went to collect the basket.

A few moments later she came back with the basket. Methos looked through everything to make sure everything was right. Then he handed Stephanie a twenty dollar bill. “Umm, you didn’t have a bill Mr. Pierson.”

“I know that’s for you.” He said then closed his eyes and smiled as the door behind him opened and Diana walked in. “My date just arrived. You have a wonderful day Steph.” 

“Now that is a trick I wish my boyfriend would learn.” Stephanie said as she started back to work.

Methos picked up the basket and turned just as Diana walked up. “Hello beautiful.” He said then kissed Diana lightly.

Diana blushed slightly at the compliment. “Hello yourself.” She said and looked at the basket. “Are we going someplace?”

“I thought we could go out and get some fresh air.” Methos stated as his free arm wrapped around her waist and he led her out of the bar. 

***   
They pulled up to a large open field with woods a few acres back. Diana noticed there was a stream running through the field and ran all the way back into the tree line. The sight was very pretty and quiet. She had not seen another house for at least five miles.

“Wow, how did you find this spot?” Diana asked as she started walking toward the stream.

“I was just out for a drive and seen it and I thought, now wouldn’t this be the perfect spot for a picnic.” Methos said with mischief sparkling in his eyes.

“And are we going to get arrested for trespassing?” Diana asked with a smile as she found the spot to set up the picnic site. “I think this would be perfect.”

Methos put the basket down and bowed playfully to her. “Your wish is my command, and no worries the owner has given us permission to come anytime we like.” He stated and knelt down to begin setting everything up. First came the blanket then plates and glasses, and finally he pulled out cheese, meat, and fruit plates. A bottle of wine in a wine cozy to keep it cold was also pulled out of the basket. Methos served up the food and poured the wine then he sprawled out and patted the blanket next to him. Diana settled down in front of him. Methos smiled as he began feeding her, taking a bit for himself every so often. They laughed and chatted about their day, how classes were going and just enjoyed each other’s company.

As Methos began cleaning everything up he looked over at Diana, she was laying on the blanket face up to the sun her eyes closed looking very content. “So could you see yourself living in a secluded place like this someday?” Methos asked casually.

Diana opened one eye “Hmm, I could definitely get use to this kind of peace and quiet.” She stated watching her lover put the basket aside.

He sat down next to her on the blanket. “So if I said something along the lines of I want to build a home for us you would say?” Methos asked nervously 

Diana opened her eyes again and sat up on her elbows. See seen how nervous he was and felt fear in the link they shared since she had become immortal. She watched him squirm as she filtered through her own emotions and ideas on what she wanted, and then she sat up and looked around the property. “I would say if it were anything like here I would love to build a place we could call home.”

Methos let out the breath he had been holding as a huge grin came across his face. “Well in that case let me walk you around our property.”

Diana smiled and shook her head. “And just how long have you been planning this?”

“I started looking before we went to Paris, but I only found this place a few weeks ago. Here I want to show you the best part about the property.” He answered and took her hand leading her back into the woods still following the stream. A good half mile back Diana stopped

“Methos how far back does this property go?” She asked

“It’s a really large piece of land. I like seclusion so it’s about fifteen square miles.” Methos stated nervously.

“Fifteen miles? And what would you have done if I had said no?” Diana asked squeezing his hand reassuringly.

“We close on the property in two days so I’m not sure. I might would have bought it anyway for the possibility or an investment.” He said sheepishly.

Diana laughed “I love you. Now where is this spot you want me to see?”

Methos gave her a silly grin and led Diana the rest of the way to a small clearing. There was a small water fall dropping down about ten or fifteen feet it was very peaceful. “Come on.” Methos encouraged as they climbed over to an out crop of rocks. “Here look at this.”

Diana knelt down and ran her fingers over the spot Methos indicated it was markings carved into the rock. They looked like old Indian markings. “Now this is cool!” Diana breathed as the archeologist came out of her. “Do you think I could excavate to see what this place use to be?” She asked looking up hopefully.

Methos smirked “It’s out land you can do anything you want. This was going to be my argument if you had decided to say no. I was hoping curiosity would win you over. We need a place we can call home, away from prying eyes. So we can practice or just be without other people around. I want to be able to give that to you.” Methos stated

Diana looked up at him speechless for a moment. He was talking about so much more than sword practice. She looked into his eyes. This was more than just living together this was his first step to forever. She teared up at the thought. “This is perfect.” She whispered

Methos went to his knees and cupped her face with his hands. He ran his thumb across her lips and smiled “Perfect.” He whispered and leaned in to kiss her.

Slowly clothing was dispensed with and slow and gentle touches and caresses exchanges. They made love by the stream consummating their love and commitment to one another.  
In the afterglow Methos lay on the ground with Diana in his arms she was slowly falling asleep. He kissed the top of her head tenderly and whispered “Mu Ashta Za E Da-Ra-Es.”

Diana hummed happily against his chest then she translated the ancient Sumerian “My heart is yours forever.” She sat up on her elbows and kissed each of his eyes “My heart is yours,” Then she kissed his temple “My soul is yours,” Finally she kissed his lips breathing into him. “My life is yours eternal.”

Methos’ eyes opened as she finished he ran his fingers through her hair and just watched her in awe. She smiled down at him and raised her hand taking his from her hair. Her quickening treaded around his hand and his did the same to hers. They could feel what the other was feeling through the link. “We are one.” She stated and leaned down for a devastating kiss.

***   
Later as the sun was setting Methos and Diana strolled out of the woods hand in hand talking about how they wanted their house to be.

“I want a really big kitchen with a pantry we can walk into.” Diana stated enthusiastically.

Methos smiled indulgently at her as he brought their linked hand up and placed a kiss on the top of her hand. “Then a large kitchen it shall be. I just have two things I would like to add.” Methos stated.

“Ok, what are they?” Diana asked sensing his seriousness 

“I want a bedroom suit set up for Joe on the main floor and I would like to put a two bedroom apartment over the garage for Rich. I want to be able to keep them close. The other thing is I want you to consecrate the grounds. I want at least the house and the surrounding grounds to be holy ground.” Methos answered 

Diana nodded “Absolutely! Joe, Mac, And Rich are all family; of course they will have a place to call their own. But it’s getting dark so let’s get back to the apartment. We can make dinner and start planning.” Diana offered

Methos pulled her into a hug. “Then let’s get home.” He said softly and kissed her before leading her back to the car.


End file.
